


Найди свое место

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про Стайлза-оборотня и Дерека-человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найди свое место

**Author's Note:**

> для vickygust

Укус Стайлз получает в пятнадцать. Он приходит к своему альфе спустя два дня. Оборотня зовут Филлипом. У него русые волосы и глаза настоящего зверя.

– Ты будешь хорошим щенком.

Филлип убил своего отца и стал альфой. 

Он учит Стайлза подчиняться, учит его безопасности.

Следующим укус получает Кайл. Он не нравится Стайлзу. Он пахнет как подгнившая тыква – это запах предательства.

Когда в стае появляется девушка, Кайл пристает к ней. Отпускает пошлые шутки и лапает ее. Девчонка – Лиза – ломает ему запястье так, что выступают кости. Она неспешно слизывает кровь Кайла со своих пальцев и говорит:

– Ты сдохнешь.

Кайл убивает Филлипа через два года. Лиза ставится его девушкой, когда видит силу, появившуюся внутри оборотня.

Стайлз уходит от них, зная, что ему нужно искать новое место.

Дорога для него становится синонимом опасности. Каждый раз, засыпая, он не уверен, что проснется.

Из одного города Стайлза просто выгоняют. Это делают двое чернокожих парней, их глаза блестят золотым. От них не пахнет смертью, они даже улыбаются, но с сожалением:

– Извини, парень, – говорят они. – Но нас тут и без того слишком много.

Стайлз не винит их и продолжает путь.

Через три месяца он убивает оленя. Зверь сдавленно хрипит, когда Стайлз вонзает когти ему в брюхо.

Карий глаз смотрит в небо, пока кровь животного остывает и впитывается в кожу Стайлза. Он ест мясо полуголым – боится запачкать последнюю чистую рубашку.

Насытившись, Стайлз засыпает.

Его будит запах.

Он не чувствовал подобного долгое время. С укуса Филлипа, с того самого момента, как уставший пришел домой, где его ждал встревоженный отец.

Стайлз вдыхает забытый запах дома.

Рядом с ним стоит незнакомый парень. У него темные волосы и кожаная куртка на плечах; сердце бьется спокойно. Он смотрит на труп оленя и на Стайлза, перемазанного кровью.

– Ты в порядке?

Чужой голос волнами окутывает Стайлза, омывает его.

– Да.

Это не ложь.

Стайлз не собирается продолжать свой путь.


End file.
